In a QR code (registered trademark) which is one type of two-dimensional codes, generally, patterns of light and dark are displayed, and it is difficult for a user to visually grasp what information is included in the QR code by merely viewing the QR code. For that reason, for example, a caption is presented around the QR code, or a company name is superimposed on the QR code for display. For example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in order to enhance an interest of a user, an image designed in advance is superimposed on the QR code.
For example, suppose that the QR code is used in an information magazine in which event information or leisure information is published. When point information that identify a position of an event venue is provided together with the QR code, it is conceivable that improved services other than simple information provision can be provided. For example, the improved service may include route guidance to a destination which is performed in cooperation with a navigation application.
However, in order to present a caption representing that the point information is included in the QR code, a display space other than a space of the QR code is required, and when a paper surface is limited as with magazines, the display space may be restricted. When the image is superimposed on the QR code as in the above Patent Literature 1, it is necessary to understand what information a creator of the QR code provides, and create an image corresponding to the information.